Will you come back
by A Love Affair with Horses
Summary: Junior is missing and Kris is worried what will happe to kris if junior doesn't come back and soon............sorry i'm horrible with summery's
1. Chapter 1

Surviving Suffering

Junior had been missing for a day and 21 hours now

Kris was sitting in her trailer with Sheryl Crows song the first cut is the deepest playing softly in the backround

She was so tired and couldn't stop thinking about how stupid she had been to break up with Junior

She was so afraid of him hurting her that he had run away and now she didn't know if he was alive or dead it was 2am but she could not fall asleep she just stood there waiting for a phone call to end her suffering

she decided to go see wildfire to talk to him

* * *

She quietly crept into the barn but didn't dare turn on any lights 

Wildfire greeted her with affectionate whicker and pranced around her looking for a hug and maybe some treats

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the soft part of his nose. Then she got on him bareback and just sat there looking down from his back on the world around her. She felt so different up there like nothing could touch her. But wildfire wasn't her horse and she couldn't just take him for a gallop around the track Pablo would kill her. So she jumped down to the ground and wildfire heaved a sigh of dissapointment that he wouldn't be going for a ride anytime soon. She laughed as she looked at his facial expression which was a pouting look like he was dissapointed that she wasn't going to get his tack. She whispered tomorrow boy tomorrow we'll just go and forget everything just leave it all behind. Then she gave him another kiss and slipped out of his stall quietly. But before she could reach the barn door Pablo came running in and relaxed as soon as he saw it was just kris. He went over to her and said "kris wat are you doing up so late you have to wake up in 3 hours" she apologized and left Pablo with a worried expression on his face. Then she went back to her trailer after an hour of tossing and turning she finally fell into a deep sleep. She awoke at five shaking the nightmare of junior lying hurt somewhere out of her head. Quickly getting dressed

* * *

Then she started off for the track seeing that wildfire was already there and smiled for the first time in the past 1 day and 26 hours………….. 


	2. oh my god

**Junior**

I had finally come out if hiding and I had been watching Kris's workout from a hiding spot. She looked so thin and the dark circles under her eyes were as black as a raccoons.

Then I saw her fall and I sprang from my hiding spot running toward her on the track Pablo was already beside her trying to see if she was ok but she was still unconscious.

I ran toward them and everyone seemed surprised but they were too busy calling 911 and trying to see if she had regained consciousness.

I ran to her side kneeling and wiping the hair out of her face saying " Kris wake up please Kris wake up." she didn't move or speak my heart was pounding inside of my chest what if she died I went in the ambulance with her holding her hand the whole time.

I was at the hospital pacing in front of her room waiting for the doctor to finish examining her. The doctor came out 15 min later

"She's pregnant. I gasped "she she she…………..she's…………….she's pregnant," I finally gasped and the doctor answered with a yes.

My world started to spin so I had to sit down. _oh my god what am I going to do_ I though inwardly _who's baby was it was it mine or someone's else's _these thoughts reeled in my head when suddenly the doctor interrupted my thoughts.

Young man I have some bad news also he quickly went on to explain that Kris had breast cancer and after the baby was born would need a treatment plan. This was all too much but I knew if the baby was mine and even if it wasn't I would marry Kris I loved her so much and even spending only a short time married would make all the difference in the world to me. The doctor came into my thoughts again "you can go see her now if you like" he said.

I gingerly stepped toward the door wondering what would happen next

**Kris **

I was still in shock from the doctors words I was having a baby and I had breast cancer but I was only 19 it was all happening too fast. Then suddenly Junior came into the room

"Kris" he said

"Hi junior, just so you know the baby is yours" I said and then I smiled thinking of the little life we had created.

Junior started to cry and I said "junior do you know bout the cancer?"

"Yea I know" he said

" Junior I'm only 19 I can't handle this and what if I die what will happen to the baby what if it hates me no I don't " I said sobbing but junior interrupted me

"Shhhhhhhh Kris its ok its ok "he said as he crawled into the hospital bed and held me in his safe warm arms.

Suddenly Pablo, Jean, Todd, and Matt rushed in

"I have something to tell you I have breast cancer and I'm having a baby."


End file.
